<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cowboys and Angels by WeirdyMcWeirderton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969556">Cowboys and Angels</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton'>WeirdyMcWeirderton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avery Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Leverage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>921</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29969556</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeirdyMcWeirderton/pseuds/WeirdyMcWeirderton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little one-shot about Avery learning a little something from Sophie and using it on Eliot.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Avery Series [8]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/120231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cowboys and Angels</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>9:00-</p><p>Eliot walks into the kitchen and over to the refrigerator where he pulls out the ingredients to make pancakes.  He quickly set to work, knowing once the smell of him cooking wafts through the house that Avery will be up and sitting at the counter.  She won’t be awake but she’ll be up.</p><p>Once Eliot has finished making his pancake mix, he puts everything away.  When he shuts the fridge this time he sees it.  On the front of the fridge is a picture of a brand new Camaro.  He takes a minute to appreciate the car, which is when he sees the magnet holding it up on the refrigerator door.  It’s a big white oval outlined in black with large black letters saying Yes.  Eliot snorts and shakes his head before moving over to the stove where he starts making the pancakes.</p><p> </p><p>10:30-</p><p>Avery drops down onto the couch and turns the TV on.  She can hear her dad moving around in the kitchen behind her.  Avery pushes a few buttons before calling over her shoulder to her dad.  They had to watch this weeks Arrow they missed.</p><p>“Hey dad!  Come watch Arrow with me!” Avery calls out behind her.  Eliot begins making excuses so Avery cuts him off after rolling her eyes.  “Just say yes!”</p><p>Avery hears her dad sigh but he sets the pan back down and throws the dish towel on the counter.  Eliot walks over and sits down on the couch next to Avery and she presses play with a big grin on her face.</p><p> </p><p>12:00-</p><p>“I brought the beer,” Eliot announces as he sets it in the fridge before walking over and sitting on the couch.  They are all in Nate’s living room to watch the football game.  Hardison is on the couch already and Nate is in the kitchen.  They still have an hour until kickoff but they are going to watch the pre-game show first.  Parker and Sophie walk into the room where Parker sits in one of the chairs.  Avery has taken the last couch seat.  </p><p>“I found this model Camaro, do you want it?” Sophie asks Avery as Sophie holds the yellow car to her.  It is still in the box and looks to be in mint condition.</p><p>“Yes,” Avery answers with a grin and sharing a smirk with Sophie.  She takes the offered box and looks at the car inside.  Eliot smacks her in the arm and Aver quickly looks over at him.  Eliot raises an eyebrow and nods his head towards Sophie.</p><p>“Thanks Sophie,” Avery says as she gives the grifter a genuine grin.</p><p>“Of course,” Sophie replies with a smile.  She says good-bye before leaving the apartment.  Sports weren’t really her thing and watching them with Eliot, Nate, and Hardison is dangerous.  So, while they <br/>are all watching the game, Sophie is going shopping.</p><p> </p><p>1:45-</p><p>“Yes!” Avery cheers as their team scores a touch down.  She jumps up and throws her arms in the air.  The others do the same and cheer and give high five before everyone sits back down.</p><p> </p><p>2:30-</p><p>“Woo-hoo!  Yes!” Avery cheers along with the others as they score a field goal.  It puts them back in the lead.  This game is definitely keeping them on the edge of their seats.</p><p> </p><p>3:00-</p><p>“Yes, yes, yes!  Go, go, go!  Yes!” Avery shouts as she jumps up and waves her hand at the TV to encourage their team on.  They have just intercepted the pass and are running 60 yards for a touchdown.  The room is a mass of shouts and cheers.</p><p> </p><p>4:25-</p><p>“Come on, come on!” Avery mutters as her hands are in a ‘praying’ position in front of her mouth.  They are down to the last five seconds of the game.  The other team had tied it up and then taken the lead.  Their team has just scored a touchdown and are one point behind.  They are going for the two points to take the win.</p><p>“Yes!” Avery shouts as she cheers along with everyone else as their team successfully pulls off the win.  “Yes!  Yes!  Yes!”</p><p>“Woo-hoo!  Yes!” Eliot shouts in enthusiasm with a ear to ear grin on his face.</p><p> </p><p>6:30-</p><p>The team is over at Eliot’s house where he is going to make spaghetti for dinner.  Avery is going out to the movies with some friends.  Avery walks over to her dad with her jacket and shoes on.  Preparations have been ongoing for this all day and she is hoping it has worked.  Sophie had assured her it would.</p><p>“Hey dad?” Avery asks with confidence and a small smile on her face.</p><p>“Yeah?” Eliot replies as he pulls another beer out of the fridge.  He doesn’t look up at Avery as he is grabbing food to make spaghetti as well.  Avery glances over at Sophie who is sitting with the rest of the <br/>team.  Sophie gives her a nod and Avery turns back to Eliot.</p><p>“Can I take the Camaro tonight?” Avery asks nonchalantly as she traces the design on the counter.</p><p>“Yes,” Eliot replies as he tosses her the keys.  Avery catches them and before Eliot realizes what has happened she rushes out the door.  Eliot sets the ingredients on the counter and shuts the fridge door.  <br/>His eyes catch the picture of the Camaro and the ‘yes’ magnet and realization hits him.</p><p>“Avery!” he shouts and turns around but sees she’s already gone.  Eliot scowls and rounds on Sophie.  “Sophie!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>